Λανθάνων
by 815BrokenPencils
Summary: Καλύτερα να σε χαστουκίσει η αλήθεια παρά να σε φιλήσει ένα ψέμα. – Ρώσικο ρητό. Sequel του fanfiction "Το εγχειρίδιο του κακού υπηρέτη"
1. Πρόλογος: Εφιάλτης απ' το μέλλον

_**Λανθάνων****: ****λατρεμένη λέξη. Σχεδόν όλοι οι αγαπημένοι μου φανταστικοί χαρακτήρες είναι λανθάνοντες ήρωες****.**_

_**Η παρακάτω ιστορία είναι η συνέχεια του ****fanfiction ****«Το εγχειρίδιο του κακού υπηρέτη»**.** Σκόπευα να επιστρέψω με κάτι σύντομο, όμως η ιδέα παραήταν δελεαστική για να χωρέσει σε μερικά ****oneshots. ****Ας βγει όπως τη θέλω ****:)** **Τα επόμενα κεφάλαια θα καθυστερήσουν αρκετά. Ακόμα κι αυτό θα το αναρτούσα μετά την εξεταστική, αλλά πάνε βδομάδες από τότε που το έγραψα και δεν άντεξα. Αν το διαβάζει κανείς, τον θερμοπαρακαλώ να κάνει υπομονή.**_

* * *

**Πρόλογος****: ****Εφιάλτης απ' το μέλλον**

_Κάθονταν στο θρόνο της, ολομόναχη στη μισοσκότεινη Αίθουσα, μέχρι που η πόρτα άνοιξε με θόρυβο και μια σκιερή φιγούρα πέρασε γρήγορα μέσα κατευθυνόμενη προς το μέρος της. Όταν έφτασε μπροστά στο θρόνο, υποκλίθηκε και έμεινε σκυμμένος ώσπου ακούστηκε η φωνή της.«Το Κόρτε τελείωσε, Ενδυμίωνα» είπε με ψυχρό ύφος._

_Ο γέρος σήκωσε το κεφάλι του απολογητικά. «Με συγχωρείτε που άργησα, Κυρία. Παρακαλώ, δώστε μου ακόμα μια ευκαιρία… δεν ήρθα πάλι με άδεια χέρια» Απ' τις πτυχώσεις του μανδύα του έβγαλε μια τυλιγμένη περγαμηνή, δεμένη με μαύρη κορδέλα, και την έτεινε προς το μέρος της. «Δεχτείτε αυτό το ταπεινό δώρο»_

_Η Ναζουάντα πήρε τη βαριά περγαμηνή στα χέρια της και έλυσε αργά την κορδέλα αφήνοντας την να πέσει στο πάτωμα. Άρχισε να την ξετυλίγει και… ήταν ένας χάρτης, ένας χάρτης απ' αστέρια. Ο Ανιχνευτής της. Φωτεινές κουκκίδες στόλιζαν ολόκληρη την Αλαγαισία αλλά… το πορφυρό αστέρι δεν βρίσκονταν πια κοντά στην πρωτεύουσα, όπως πάντα._

_Ήταν στα όρη Μπιόρ._

_«Μα εσύ…» γύρισε και κοίταξε αβέβαιη τον σύμβουλο, όμως όχι, δεν ήταν αυτός. Ήταν μια φαινομενικά γυναικεία μορφή, μια ηλικιωμένη που είχε καλυμμένο το πρόσωπο της με μαύρο βελούδο. Και κρατούσε έναν σουγιά._

_Ο Ανιχνευτής έπεσε απ' τα χέρια της βασίλισσας πάνω σ' ένα παχύ στρώμα γυαλιού. Δεν ήταν πια κοντά στο θρόνο, αλλά στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα του συμβουλίου κι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία έβγαζε το κάλυμμα της, φανερώνοντας ένα πρόσωπο λιωμένο απ' την πυρά της κολάσεως…_

_Ναζουάντα;_

_Τα πόδια της ήταν τόσο βαριά που την καθήλωναν στη θέση της. Το κρύο την αγκάλιαζε ενώ τα μάγουλα της έκαιγαν και για μια στιγμή νόμισε πως θα κλάψει. Όσο εκείνη στέκονταν ανήμπορη, ο προδότης πλησίαζε, έτοιμος να της δώσει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα…_

«Ναζουάντα;»

Ξύπνησε.

«Ναζουάντα;» ξανάπε η αγαπημένη της φωνή, που δεν άντεχε να την ακούει ταραγμένη. «Είσαι καλά;»

Συνήλθε κάπως όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, παρόλο που δεν έβλεπε και πολλά. Δεν είχε ξημερώσει ακόμα και μόνο λίγες λωρίδες φεγγαρόφωτος ξεγλιστρούσαν ανάμεσα απ' τις κουρτίνες της. Μια απ' αυτές έπεφτε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του ξάγρυπνου φύλακα της, κάνοντας τον να μοιάζει με θείο όν, πνεύμα της νύχτας, ακόλουθο της σελήνης. «Πέρασε… Ότι κι αν ήταν, πέρασε.» της ψιθύρισε. Μιλούσε καθησυχαστικά, λες και μπορούσε να δει όντως τα όνειρα και τους εφιάλτες να περνούν και να μπαινοβγαίνουν στο δωμάτιο όσο εκείνος πρόσεχε τη βασίλισσα. Τα τελευταία βράδια συνήθιζε να κάθεται στο προσκέφαλο της, έτσι ώστε όποτε η Ναζουάντα ξυπνούσε, να έβλεπε πως τον έχει κοντά της και πως δεν πετά με το Δράκο του σε κάποια μακρινή βουνοπλαγιά του Νότου…

«Μέρταγκ» είπε κοιτάζοντας τον τρομαγμένη, «… το είδα πάλι. Το ίδιο όνειρο.»

«Το ξέρω. Σε άκουγα.» απάντησε εκείνος κατσουφιάζοντας. «Το παρελθόν δεν μπορεί να δεχτεί ότι πέρασε, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Έγειρε στο πλάι για να τον κοιτάζει. Μέσα στα μάτια του ένιωθε προστατευμένη απ' το παρελθόν, όμως όσο κι αν την ενοχλούσαν τα φαντάσματα του, δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τα τέρατα που θα της έφερνε το μέλλον. «Μη φύγεις απόψε» είπε σιγανά, αλλά δεν ήξερε ούτε η ίδια αν το έλεγε στον Μέρταγκ ή στο παρόν.

* * *

_«Ότι έχει αρχή, οφείλει να έχει και ένα τέλος.»_


	2. Διπρόσωπος

**1. Διπρόσωπος  
**

* * *

_Δύο μήνες πριν…_

* * *

Το πρόγραμμα της βασίλισσας δεν ήταν και πολύ βαρύ εκείνο το πρωί. Για την ακρίβεια, ήταν η πρώτη ημέρα ανάπαυσης μετά από πολύ καιρό για 'κείνη. Έχοντας στα χέρια της τη λίστα με τους προδότες που της είχε αφήσει ο Μέρταγκ, η Ναζουάντα είχε αρχίσει τις έρευνες αμέσως μετά την Επέτειο χωρίς να έχει κάνει ούτε ένα μικρό διάλειμμα. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καθαρίσει την Αυλή απ' τους απατεώνες, αφού ήξερε που και τι να ψάξει, αλλά είχε περάσει ήδη ένας μήνας. Για μέρες επικρατούσε σύγχυσή στο παλάτι και πολλά μυστικά είχαν αποκαλυφθεί. Η μια πλεκτάνη οδηγούσε στην άλλη, σαν να 'ταν όλες κεντημένες πάνω στο ίδιο ρούχο, αλλά οι περισσότερες δίκες είχαν ευτυχώς τελειώσει και αρκετοί καταγεγραμμένοι βρίσκονταν ήδη στη φυλακή, αφού η βασίλισσα, αν και αυστηρή, αδυνατούσε να επιβάλει την θανατική ποινή.

Όμως φυσικά υπήρχαν και εξαιρέσεις στη λίστα, με πιο βαρύγδουπη αυτή του Ντάβιν, του γιού του Τζόρμανταρ. Το καημένο αγόρι είχε βιώσει την απόλυτη ταπείνωση και οι ενοχές που ένιωθε για την απόπειρα δολοφονίας του πατέρα του ήταν, και θα ήταν για καιρό ακόμα, δυσβάσταχτες. Ακόμα κι αν δεν έφερε ευθύνη για το συμβάν, αφού βρίσκονταν υπό τον πλήρη έλεγχο του Λόρδου Τσέζαρε, οι τύψεις τον έκαναν να συμπεριφέρεται αλλόκοτα στους γονείς του, κάτι που πρόσεξαν κι εκείνοι. Η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει την λάμψη στα μάτια του όταν ανακοίνωσε σ' αυτόν και την οικογένεια του ότι η Λαίδη Λουκρητία είχε φύγει μια για πάντα απ' το παλάτι. Κάπου μέσα της πίστευε ότι αυτή τη λάμψη θα την είχε δει και στα μάτια του Μέρταγκ την ημέρα της Νίκης, αν ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν έφευγε σαν κυνηγημένος.

Εκείνο το βλέμμα απερίγραπτης αγαλλίασης τρεμόπαιζε στην μνήμη της όσο ο Τζόρμανταρ της μιλούσε για το Ντάβιν. Ο σύμβουλος την είχε επισκεφθεί στο γραφείο της, πράγμα που την είχε χαροποιήσει όσο τίποτα. Επισκέψεις σαν αυτές ήταν σημάδι πως η υγεία του είχε βελτιωθεί σημαντικά και πως ακόμα κι ο ίδιος άφηνε πίσω του αυτή τη δυσάρεστη περιπέτεια. Όμως το θέμα της συζήτησης τους την είχε ταρακουνήσει. Μετά βίας κατάφερε να κρύψει την έκπληξη –ή καλύτερα, τον ενθουσιασμό της- όταν άκουσε την πρόταση του Τζόρμανταρ. Η καρδιά της της έλεγε να φωνάξει _ναι_ και να μη κρύψει το χαμόγελο της, όμως η συνείδηση της επέμενε πως πρέπει να είναι επιφυλακτική με τη μοίρα της. Μίλησε όσο πιο συγκρατημένα μπορούσε. «Πώς είσαι τόσο σίγουρος ότι ο Ιανός είναι άξιος εμπιστοσύνης;»

Η Έλβα, που κάθονταν σε μια πολυθρόνα πιο πέρα απ' το γραφείο παρακολουθώντας την συζήτηση, κόντεψε να σκάσει στα γέλια σ' εκείνο το σημείο. Η βασίλισσα ήξερε ποιος ήταν ο Ιανός, ο νέος που είχε κλέψει την προσοχή όλων την τελευταία ημέρα της Επετείου, και δεν αμφέβαλλε στιγμή για την αξιοπιστία του. Αλλά προφανώς, η ψεύτικη αντικειμενικότητα που προσπαθούσε να δείξει στον σύμβουλο διασκέδαζε τη μικρή μάγισσα.

Ο Τζόρμανταρ, αγνοώντας την κωμικότητα της κατάστασης, απάντησε εξίσου συγκρατημένα. «Ομολογώ πως δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα γι' αυτόν τον άντρα, Κυρία. Παρόλο που δεν έχω τίποτα εναντίον του, δεν μπορώ να βρω και τίποτα υπέρ του. Όμως, μα την αλήθεια, ο Ντάβιν πίνει νερό στ' όνομα του» είπε, όντας κι ο ίδιος ανήμπορος να καταλάβει το γιατί. «Στην αρχή ήμουν επιφυλακτικός βέβαια. Ακόμα μου είναι δύσκολο να μαντέψω πως μπορεί ένας ξένος να καταλαβαίνει το παιδί μου καλύτερα από μένα. Αυτό με προβληματίζει ή καλύτερα με _τρομάζει_ μερικές φορές. Αλλά ας μην είμαι εγωιστής. Ο Ντάβιν μεγάλωσε απότομα τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες, γιατί το βέλος στους Κήπους δεν σκότωσε εμένα αλλά σίγουρα σκότωσε ότι ανέμελο είχε απομείνει σ' εκείνον. Τώρα πλέον στη θέση του υπάρχει ένας νεαρός άντρας που υπολογίζει τις συνέπειες τον πράξεων του με μαθηματική ακρίβεια. Και μολονότι θα έπρεπε να καμαρώνω γι' αυτό, ξέρω πολύ καλά πως κάτι τον βαραίνει και τον κάνει να χαμηλώνει το βλέμμα του όποτε μου μιλάει. Νομίζω πως χρειάζεται ένα καινούριο μέντορα, έναν «μεγαλύτερο αδερφό» όπως επισήμανε εύστοχα η σύζυγος μου.

»Και σ' αυτήν την περίπτωση, δεν βλέπω κάποια καλύτερη επιλογή πέρα απ' τον Ιανό. Ειλικρινά, κάθε ημέρα που περνάει παίρνει μαζί της και τις καχυποψίες μου ως προς το πρόσωπο του. Θα ήμουν τυφλός αν δεν έβλεπα πόσο τον θαυμάζει ο Ντάβιν. Και δεν έχει κι άδικο… Αυτός ο εξαίρετος και μυστηριώδης άρχοντας παρά το νεαρό της ηλικίας του εμφανίζει τρομερά δείγματα σοφίας. Δεν έχω ιδέα από πού ήρθε και τι ζητά εδώ –εκτός απ' τη προσοχή σας, απ' ότι έδειξε και στο Κόρτε- αλλά κάνει τον Ντάβιν να βρίσκει τη μιλιά του και τη λάμψη στα μάτια του.» Ο σύμβουλος σταμάτησε για λίγο και κοίταξε στο κενό με αβέβαιη έκφραση. «Κυρία, πείτε με καχύποπτο ή φαντασιόπληκτο αλλά είναι στιγμές που νιώθω πως ο Ιανός είναι ο μόνος που ξέρει πόσο ζυγίζει το φορτίο του γιού μου. Ξέρει πότε να του μιλήσει, να το συμβουλέψει, να τον επιπλήξει ή να τον αφήσει ήσυχο… προβλέπει τα ξεσπάσματα του και αυτό είναι καθοριστικός παράγοντας στην περίεργη φιλία τους»

_Τα έχει ζήσει κι ο ίδιος._ Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ίσως ένας απ' τους ελάχιστους ανθρώπους μέσα στο παλάτι που μπορούσαν να αντιληφθούν το βασανιστήριο του Ντάβιν. Ένα απ' τα βασικά πράγματα που ήξερε η Ναζουάντα ήταν πως το να ακούς το πραγματικό σου όνομα απ' το στόμα ενός παλιανθρώπου ισοδυναμούσε με δυστυχία, ντροπή και ενοχές για εγκλήματα που δεν σου αναλογούν. Όλα όσα φάνταζαν τυχαία και ανεξήγητα στον Τζόρμανταρ ή σ' οποιονδήποτε απλό παρατηρητή ήταν απολύτως λογικά για εκείνη.

Όμως δεν μπορούσε να συμφωνήσει κατευθείαν με τον Τζόρμανταρ. Υπήρχε πάντα ο κίνδυνος να προδοθεί απ' την ανυπομονησία της, αλλά τίποτα δε θα ήταν χειρότερο απ' το να δείξει πως περίμενε αυτή την εξέλιξη. Αυτό που έκανε την παράσταση της ακόμα πιο δύσκολη ήταν η αστεία έκφραση της Έλβας που προσπαθούσε να κρύψει το πλατύ χαμόγελο της. Αποφεύγοντας να την κοιτάζει, η Ναζουάντα συνέχισε: «Να υποθέσω πως οι συζητήσεις σου με το Ντάβιν δεν είναι όσο εποικοδομητικές θα ήθελες;»

«Δεν τον αδικώ.» είπε ο Τζόρμανταρ. «Η μεγάλη διαφορά ηλικίας που έχουμε υπήρξε πάντα ένα σοβαρό εμπόδιο στην επικοινωνία μας. Με σέβεται, δεν έχω παράπονο, αλλά μπορεί να με υπακούει χωρίς να με καταλαβαίνει, μόνο και μόνο επειδή είμαι γονιός του. Τώρα όμως αρχίζω να μην τον καταλαβαίνω εγώ.» χαμογέλασε. «Υποθέτω πως ωρίμασε όσο ήμουν σε κόμμα»

«Όπως όλοι μας» απάντησε η Ναζουάντα χαμογελώντας με ειλικρίνεια. «Προσπάθησε να μη μας ξανατρομάξεις έτσι»

Ο σύμβουλος γέλασε σιγανά. «Μεγαλειοτάτη… με όλον αυτό το σαματά στην Αυλή, δε νομίζω πως έχει μείνει κάποιος που να τολμά ακόμα να σας εναντιωθεί. Το τοπίο αρχίζει να ξεκαθαρίζει και μάλιστα με γρήγορους ρυθμούς. Δε κινδυνεύω από κανέναν άλλον εκτός απ' τον ίδιο το χρόνο» είπε και η έκφραση του πήρε πάλι το γνώριμο, συμβουλευτικό ύφος. «Είμαι απίστευτα δυσαρεστημένος που συνειδητοποιώ ότι ακόμα και άτομα που θεωρούσα φίλους ήταν στην πραγματικότητα εχθροί. Ακόμα προσπαθώ να χωνέψω ότι ο Κόμης του Άσπιγκ ήταν ένας απ' αυτούς…»

«Είναι πραγματικά άσχημο… αλλά το ότι οι έρευνες προχωρούν ομαλά δεν σημαίνει ότι μπορούμε να επαναπαυόμαστε. Ακόμα κι αν ανακαλύπτουμε έναν προδότη κάθε μέρα, οι μέρες δε τελειώνουν.»

«Η σκληρή αλήθεια» συμφώνησε ο σύμβουλος. «Όμως, ακόμα κι αν οι συνθήκες δείχνουν πως δεν μπορούμε να εμπιστευόμαστε κανέναν, εγώ θα σας ξαναπαρακαλέσω να δεχτείτε τον Ιανό στην Αυλή. Ξέρω πως ξεπερνώ κάθε όριο ζητώντας σας αυτή τη χάρη και πως έχετε πολύ σημαντικότερα ζητήματα στο κεφάλι σας, αλλά…» είπε προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί αργά απ' την καρέκλα του. «…θα ευχαριστήσετε απίστευτα έναν πονεμένο γέρο σαν εμένα αν σκεφτείτε έστω και για λίγο την πρόταση μου, πόσο μάλλον αν συμφωνήσετε.»

Η βασίλισσα σηκώθηκε κι αυτή. Φοβήθηκε πως η χαρά στο πρόσωπο της θα φαίνονταν από μέτρα μακριά, ένιωσε εκτεθειμένη, σαν να μαρτυρούσε το μυστικό της με κάθε ίχνος καλής διάθεσης. Αλλά δεν άντεξε και χάρισε στον Τζόρμανταρ ένα ακόμα χαμόγελο πριν τον ξεπροβοδίσει. «Ποτέ δε σε αγνόησα, κι ούτε θα παραβλέψω όσα μου είπες σήμερα. Θα σ' αφήσω να μάθεις σύντομα την απόφαση μου»

_Γιατί δεν τον αφήνεις τώρα;_ την πείραξε η Έλβα. Η Ναζουάντα ήξερε πως κι η μικρή ήταν το ίδιο ανυπόμονη. Δε πίστευε ότι ο Μέρταγκ τα είχε καταφέρει τόσο γρήγορα.

«Σας ευχαριστώ Κυρία. Δε θα μπορούσα να σας ζητήσω τίποτα παραπάνω.» είπε ο Τζόρμανταρ βγαίνοντας έξω. Οι δύο υπηρέτες που θα τον βοηθούσαν να πάει μέχρι το δωμάτιο του τον περίμεναν στο διάδρομο. Πριν απομακρυνθεί, ο σύμβουλος στάθηκε για λίγο κοντά στη πόρτα και πρόσθεσε «Μακάρι να επιστρέψω σύντομα στις υπηρεσίες σας, Κυρία. Γνωρίζω ότι το πρόγραμμα σας είναι φορτωμένο και, μα τους θεούς, η Λαίδη Λουκρητία κι ο Ενδυμίωνας διάλεξαν τη χειρότερη εποχή για να εξαφανιστούν.»

Η βασίλισσα δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να γελάσει ή να λυπηθεί μ' αυτό, οπότε παρέμεινε ουδέτερη. «Ο καθένας κάνει ότι μπορεί. Αλλά ομολογώ πως θα προτιμούσα κι εγώ να επιστρέψεις γρήγορα στα καθήκοντα σου. Γι' αυτό η μόνη μου διαταγή προς το παρόν είναι να προσέχεις τον εαυτό σου.» είπε τελικά. «Εγώ θα αναλάβω όλα τα υπόλοιπα»

Και όντως, αυτό ακριβώς έκανε. Δύο μέρες αργότερα, ο Ιανός είχε την άδεια να μείνει στο παλάτι.

* * *

_«Δεν μπορεί να είσαι παιδί μου…»  
__«Δε σου μένει καιρός να μ' αποκληρώσεις»_

* * *

_**Τέλος εξεταστικής **__**:D **__**Λόγω ανυπομονησίας (ισάξιας αυτής της Ναζουάντα), δε το διάβασα δεύτερη φορά –ακόμα. Θέλω να ελπίζω πως, αν και σύντομο, είναι περιεκτικό. **_  
_**  
Ευχαριστώ όσους το διάβασαν. Θα κάνω ότι μπορώ ώστε ο «Λανθάνων» να μη γίνει η σκιά του εγχειριδίου, αλλά μια σωστή και ομαλή συνέχεια :)  
**_


	3. Σύμπτωμα μυστικοπάθειας

**2. Σύμπτωμα μυστικοπάθειας**

* * *

_«Θα επιστρέψει στον τόπο του εγκλήματος…»_

* * *

Η Ναζουάντα κοίταξε την αντανάκλαση της στον καθρέφτη. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της κι απ' τις δύο πλευρές για να παρατηρήσει καλύτερα τους προσεκτικά πλεγμένους βοστρύχους της. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ικανοποιητικό. Θυμόνταν τη Φάρικα να προσπαθεί μάταια να χτενίσει τα ατίθασα μαλλιά της από τότε που ήταν ακόμα μικρό κοριτσάκι. Η πυκνή της κόμη εξακολουθούσε να μην αφήνει πολλές επιλογές στην παραμάνα της, κι έτσι ακόμα τώρα, σαν βασίλισσα, αρκούνταν σε απλά χτενίσματα. Δεν είχε συνηθίσει να είναι τόσο περιποιημένη. Χαμογέλασε μέσα απ' τον καθρέφτη στο κορίτσι που στέκονταν πίσω της «Πολύ καλή δουλειά, σ' ευχαριστώ»

Η κοπέλα, που είχε το βλέμμα της μονίμως καρφωμένο στο πάτωμα, υποκλίθηκε με σεβασμό –ή κάποιο ίχνος φόβου. Αφού είχε τελειώσει με τα καθήκοντα της, είχε απομακρυνθεί διστακτικά απ' τη βασίλισσα και στέκονταν ήδη λίγα βήματα πίσω της. Οι ζωηρές της μπούκλες στο χρώμα του τσαγιού έπεφταν λυτές στην πλάτη της, γυαλίζοντας στο πρώτο φως της μέρας. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν χλωμό και τόσο συννεφιασμένο που φαίνονταν ξεκάθαρα πως ο ήλιος είχε χαθεί πρόσφατα απ' τη ψυχή της. Τα ρούχα της ήταν πένθιμα και ελαφρώς παλιομοδίτικα, γεγονός που εξαφάνιζε την γλυκύτητα των νεανικών της χρόνων, κι ας ήταν μόλις δεκαεπτά ετών. Υπό άλλες συνθήκες, θα μπορούσε να είναι όμορφη. «Ευχαρίστηση μου, Κυρία» απάντησε ταπεινά.

_Καημένο κορίτσι._ Η Ναζουάντα δεν μπορούσε παρά να νιώσει βαθιά συμπόνια για την καινούρια της προστατευόμενη. Είχε γνωρίσει το απαίσιο συναίσθημα που ρουφούσε τη ζωή απ' τη νεαρή αρχόντισσα. Κάπως έτσι είχε μείνει κι εκείνη ολομόναχη, απ' τη μια μέρα στην άλλη και το μόνο πράγμα που την έσωσε απ' την απελπισία της ήταν ο φόβος μην ντροπιάσει τον πατερά της. «Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις για την ώρα. Βγαίνοντας, πες σε κάποιον απ' τους υπηρέτες να οδηγήσει τον Πρέσβη στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα. Δεν θα καθυστερήσω»

«Μάλιστα, Κυρία» ψέλλισε μαζί με μια ακόμα υπόκλιση. Έκανε να φύγει με το ίδιο αξιολύπητο ύφος που είχε όταν μπήκε αλλά πριν φτάσει ως την πόρτα η Ναζουάντα πρόλαβε να της πει. «Συλλυπητήρια για τους γονείς σου, Μπελίντα. Ήταν ένα σεβαστό ζεύγος και απόδειξη πως η αγάπη κρατά για πολλά χρόνια. Πραγματικά, λυπάμαι πολύ.»

Η κοπέλα σταμάτησε απότομα αλλά δεν γύρισε να την κοιτάξει. «Σας ευχαριστώ, Κυρία» είπε με τρεμάμενη φωνή πριν βγει βιαστικά έξω.

Η βασίλισσα την κοίταζε να φεύγει, με το μυαλό της να πετά στο παρελθόν και να αναρωτιέται πως φαίνονταν η ίδια τον καιρό που είχε δολοφονηθεί ο Άζιχαντ. Δεν χρειάστηκε ούτε λεπτό για να το μετανιώσει. Προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει απ' τις αναμνήσεις που καραδοκούσαν, έκανε μεταβολή και στράφηκε στον έναν και μοναδικό πίνακα που κρέμονταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Μέσα στο δρύινο κάδρο απεικονίζονταν ο πολύχρωμος ουρανός ενός ηλιοβασιλέματος, ένας ουρανός που είχε χώρο τόσο για τον ήλιο που έφευγε όσο και για το φεγγάρι που έρχονταν. Ποτέ δεν αγάπησε ιδιαίτερα τη τέχνη, ούτε δοκίμασε να μαντέψει τι σκέφτονταν ο καλλιτέχνης όταν ζωγράφιζε τους δύο κυβερνήτες του ουρανού πάνω στον ίδιο φόντο, αλλά το συγκεκριμένο έργο τέχνης ήταν περισσότερο λειτουργικό παρά διακοσμητικό. Δεν είχε τοποθετηθεί τυχαία στον τοίχο που χώριζε την κάμαρα της Αυτής Μεγαλειότητας απ' το δωμάτιο της Έλβας. Η Ναζουάντα εστίασε την προσοχή της στα βιολετιά, ολοζώντανα μάτια της σελήνης και έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο πλάι. «Λοιπόν;»

Τα μάτια, που είχαν σχεδόν πρηστεί στην προσπάθεια τους να μείνουν ορθάνοιχτα κι ακούνητα για τόση ώρα, ανοιγόκλεισαν κάμποσες φορές πριν εξαφανιστούν και δώσουν τη θέση τους σε ένα ζευγάρι γκρι, ζωγραφιστές και άψυχες κόρες. Αμέσως μετά, η καμουφλαρισμένη με ριχτάρια πόρτα που βρίσκονταν δίπλα απ' το κάδρο άνοιξε απότομα, σχεδόν ξηλώνοντας απ' τον τοίχο το ύφασμα που την κάλυπτε. Η Έλβα εμφανίστηκε ανέκφραστη, φορώντας ακόμα το νυχτικό της, με τα μαλλιά της ανάκατα και τα μάτια της καρφωμένα στον ασημένιο δίσκο με το πρωινό της βασίλισσας. «Καλημέρα και σ' εσένα.» είπε στη Ναζουάντα, προσπερνώντας τη χωρίς να την κοιτάξει. Κατευθύνθηκε με συρτά βήματα προς το μικρό τραπεζάκι με το δίσκο και περιεργάστηκε βαριεστημένα το ανέγγιχτο βασιλικό γεύμα.

Τα κουρασμένα μάτια της φωτίστηκαν όταν έπεσαν πάνω στο βαζάκι με τη δαμασκηνί μαρμελάδα. «Είναι ασφαλές» είπε στη βασίλισσα, χωρίς ν' απομακρύνει το βλέμμα της απ' το παχύρευστο γλύκισμα. «Θα κρατήσω αυτό εδώ αν δε σε πειράζει» συμπλήρωσε. Πήρε το βαζάκι στα χέρια της μαζί μ' ένα κουταλάκι και βολεύτηκε σε μια πολυθρόνα.

Η Αυτής Μεγαλειότητα της την παρατηρούσε προσπαθώντας να μην χαμογελάσει, όμως η θέα ενός παιδιού που ξυπνά με την πρωινή κακεντρέχεια ενός ενήλικα ήταν μάλλον αστεία. Η μικρή μάγισσα, αφού άνοιξε το πολυπόθητο βαζάκι της, άρχισε να τρώει ανενόχλητη τη μαρμελάδα με το κουτάλι. Όταν αντιλήφθηκε πως η Ναζουάντα την κοιτούσε επίμονα, στράφηκε για λίγο προς το μέρος της και είπε «Τι ήταν αυτό που είδα πριν λίγο; Νόμιζα πως οι κυρίες επί των τιμών είναι χαρωπές δεσποινίδες που προσπαθούν να σε βγάλουν απ' τη μίζερη βασιλική ζωή σου στολίζοντας σε ώστε να φαίνεσαι όμορφη. _Αυτή_ δεν έφτασε ούτε καν ως το _χαρωπές._»

Η Ναζουάντα αρκέστηκε στο να χαμογελάσει θλιμμένα, παραβλέποντας για άλλη μια φορά την αγενή ευθύτητα της μικρής. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το ήδη στρωμένο κρεβάτι της όπου κάθισε και συνέχισε να κοιτάζει την Έλβα να καταβροχθίζει τη μαρμελάδα. «Δε θα ήταν συνετό να μένει μόνη της στο Γκίλιντ μετά το θάνατο των γονιών της. Είναι νέα, μόνη και πενθεί. Υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που θα προσπαθήσουν να εκμεταλλευτούν τόσο την καρδιά της όσο και την περιουσία της.»

«Δε θα 'ταν ούτε το πρώτο ούτε το τελευταίο θύμα της μοίρας.» επισήμανε η Έλβα κοιτάζοντας καχύποπτα το βαζάκι στα χέρια της. «Έχεις γίνει πολύ συναισθηματική. Ακόμα κι η μαρμελάδα σου παραείναι γλυκιά» παρατήρησε, συνεχίζοντας να τρώει.

Η Ναζουάντα αναστέναξε στρέφοντας το βλέμμα της στο ταβάνι. Μα την αλήθεια, θα ήθελε πολύ να αρνηθεί τα λόγια της Έλβας αλλά ήξερε πως δε μπορούσε. Έκλεισε αργά τα μάτια της κι ευχήθηκε να είχε κοιμηθεί λίγο παραπάνω ή τουλάχιστον λίγο πιο ήσυχα. «Άραγε τι μας περιμένει σήμερα, μικρή κατεργάρα;»

«Κάτι σημαντικό, κρίνοντας απ' την ώρα που με ξύπνησες» είπε η μικρή με προσποιητή αγανάκτηση. «Ποιόν θα στείλουμε στη στενή σήμερα;»

«Κανέναν. Προς το παρόν, τελειώσαμε με τους προδότες.» απάντησε σοβαρά η βασίλισσα. «Κάτι άλλο με προβληματίζει. Μπορείς να μαντέψεις τι;»

Η μικρή έβγαλε το κουτάλι απ' το στόμα της και το κράτησε στο επίπεδο του προσώπου της με σκεπτικό ύφος. Η Ναζουάντα υπέθεσε πως παρατηρούσε τη λάμψη της ασημένιας επιφάνειας ή ίσως την αντανάκλαση των ματιών της. Για μια στιγμή η μικρή φάνηκε τόσο ανεξήγητα προσηλωμένη στο κουτάλι της που η βασίλισσα πίστεψε ότι την αγνοούσε, αλλά τελικά η Έλβα μίλησε. «Περίεργο δεν είναι που οι Νάνοι μας έστειλαν έναν Πρέσβη;» ρώτησε ρητορικά. «Δε το συνηθίζουν. Για την ακρίβεια…» είπε αφήνοντας το κουτάλι μέσα στο βάζο, «…αυτό το επάγγελμα δεν υπάρχει καν στο λεξιλόγιο των Νάνων. Κάνω λάθος;»

«Δε θα έκανες αν το έλεγες αυτό κάποιες μέρες νωρίτερα.» είπε η Ναζουάντα. «Εδώ που τα λέμε, αν κάποιος έλεγε το αντίθετο πριν μια βδομάδα θα ήταν τρελός. Όμως όπως θα άκουσες, ένας Νάνος σταλμένος απ' τον Όρικ με περιμένει στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα.» απάντησε συνοπτικά. «Η λέξη ''απροσδόκητό'' δεν είναι αρκετή για να περιγράψει αυτό το γεγονός…»

«Και αναστατώθηκες.» είπε η Έλβα, ολοκληρώνοντας τη σκέψη της. «_Όχι ότι κρύβεις κάποιον_…»

«Έλβα!» τη μάλωσε. «Αυτό είναι ένα πολύ λεπτό ζήτημα… και όχι δεν πρόκειται γι' _αυτόν._» Οι Νάνοι δεν είχαν αφήσει ακόμα τα όρη Μπιόρ. Παρόλο που μετά τον πόλεμο όλο και περισσότεροι εμφανίζονταν ανάμεσα στους Ανθρώπους, ο μεγαλύτερος πληθυσμός τους ήταν ακόμα συγκεντρωμένος κάτω απ' τα βουνά του Νότου ή στη Σούρντα. Θα ήταν αδύνατο να έχει αντιληφθεί οποιοσδήποτε απ' αυτούς το μυστικό της βασίλισσας. «Ομολογώ πως στην αρχή τρόμαξα λίγο, αλλά όταν το ξανασκέφτηκα είδα πως δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση αυτή η επίσκεψη να αφορά τον Ιανό.» Δεν τολμούσε να τον αποκαλέσει κάπως αλλιώς μέσα στο παλάτι, παρόλο που ήξερε το πραγματικό του όνομα. « Όμως ακόμα κι αν οι Νάνοι μάθαιναν κάτι, τότε όλα θα είχαν γίνει ήδη γνωστά και για τους Ανθρώπους, πράγμα που θα μας δημιουργούσε χειρότερα προβλήματα απ' την άφιξη ενός Πρέσβη. Επίσης είναι και κάτι άλλο: μίλησα με την Άρυα και τον Όρριν χθες το βράδυ και είναι εξίσου ξαφνιασμένοι μ' εμένα. Ο Όρικ έστειλε αγγελιαφόρους και σ' εκείνους και περίμενε να φτάσουν όλοι οι απεσταλμένοι του στους προορισμούς τους έτσι ώστε να μας ανακοινώσουν το μήνυμα τους την ίδια ημέρα –δηλαδή σήμερα.»

Τα φρύδια της Έλβας έγιναν δυό τόξα, τεντωμένα απ' την έκπληξη. «Ω… βλέπω ότι σας έπιασε όλους απροετοίμαστους. Λες να κρύβουν κι η Άρυα με τον Όρριν κανέναν εξόριστο Δρακοκαβαλάρη;»

«Έλβα! Θα σταματήσεις επιτέλους;» είπε εκνευρισμένη η βασίλισσα. Τα πειράγματα της μικρής γι' αυτό το θέμα ήταν πάντα ψιθυριστά και δεν περιείχαν ποτέ ονόματα, αλλά αυτό δεν έκανε την κατάσταση πιο βολική. Ούτε το ότι η κρεβατοκάμαρα της βασίλισσας ήταν προστατευμένη με ένα σωρό άγνωστα ξόρκια. « Όλο αυτό είναι πολύ ξαφνικό. Κανείς δε στέλνει τους ανθρώπους του τόσο μακριά για το τίποτα και ξέρεις τι λένε για τα νέα που ταξιδεύουν γρήγορα.» Όσο μιλούσε, κοιτούσε την Έλβα με αυστηρό ύφος, σαν να της έλεγε ξεκάθαρα πως ήθελε μια σοβαρή απάντηση, αλλά η μικρή έκλεισε το στόμα της αμέσως μόλις πήγε να πει κάτι κι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της χαμογελώντας πονηρά. Η Ναζουάντα αναστέναξε κουρασμένα. «Είναι υπερβολή το ότι έχω ένα κακό προαίσθημα;»

«Θα σου έλεγα τη μοναδική, ακέραια και ειλικρινή μου άποψη, αλλά ποτέ δεν επικροτείς την αίσθηση του χιούμορ μου»

Την κοίταξε ανασηκώνοντας το ένα της φρύδι. «Δοκίμασε με.»

Η μικρή σηκώθηκε απ' τη πολυθρόνα και έξυσε τεμπέλικα το κεφάλι της, ανακατεύοντας ακόμα περισσότερο τα ήδη στραπατσαρισμένα μαλλιά της. «Το ότι έχεις ένα κακό προαίσθημα δεν είναι υπερβολή. Είναι μια απόλυτα φυσιολογική παρενέργεια του να έχεις μεγάλα και επικίνδυνα μυστικά. Και είτε θα μάθεις να ζεις μ' αυτή την αναστάτωση, είτε θα σε κυριεύσει.» είπε σοβαρά. «Προς το παρόν δε βλέπω κάποιο λόγο ανησυχίας. Ότι κι αν συνέβη, η σημερινή είδηση δε θα βαραίνει μόνο εσένα αλλά και τους… ''συναδέλφους'' σου. Ο Όρικ φρόντισε ακόμα και γι' αυτό. Οπότε, ας είμαστε απλά περίεργες.»

«Η περιέργεια είναι επακόλουθο της άγνοιας» απάντησε η Ναζουάντα σκεπτική. «Κι η άγνοια με τρομάζει… Σιχαίνομαι τις εκπλήξεις, ειδικά όταν έρχονται από άτομα που επίσης σιχαίνονται της εκπλήξεις. Δεν μπορώ ούτε καν να υποψιαστώ τι θα ακούσω.» Σηκώθηκε κι εκείνη και τακτοποίησε τη σκουροπράσινη φούστα της. «Πρέπει να πηγαίνω. Έλα στη Γυάλινη Αίθουσα αμέσως μόλις ετοιμαστείς» είπε πηγαίνοντας προς τη πόρτα. Η Έλβα ένευσε καταφατικά και πριν φύγει στο δωμάτιο της, έτρεξε κοντά στη Ναζουάντα και την αγκάλιασε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, χωρίς να σηκώσει το βλέμμα της για να την κοιτάξει. Ώρες ώρες φαίνονταν σα να το κάνει για πλάκα αλλά η Ναζουάντα ήξερε πως αυτός ήταν ο ιδιαίτερος τρόπος με τον οποίο η μικρή μάγισσα έλεγε ''_Πρόσεχε το τομάρι σου γιατί πληρώνει για το φαγητό μου''_ , το οποίο –πάλι με τον δικό της ιδιαίτερο τρόπο- στην πραγματικότητα σήμαινε ''_Πρόσεχε γιατί _δε θέλω _να πάθεις κακό''_.

Η βασίλισσα έφυγε χαμογελώντας κι όταν βγήκε στο φαρδύ, γνώριμο διάδρομο είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει πως κατευθύνονταν προς την Αίθουσα που έβλεπε σε κάθε της εφιάλτη. Το θυμήθηκε μόνο όταν τα βήματα της την είχαν οδηγήσει εντελώς ασυναίσθητα μπροστά στη ψηλή δίφυλλη πόρτα. _Ή θα μάθω να ζω μ' αυτό ή θα με κυριεύσει._ σκέφτηκε αποφασιστικά. Όμως τους τελευταίους τρεις μήνες, ένιωθε το ίδιο ρίγος να διαπερνά τη ραχοκοκαλιά της όποτε έβλεπε την πόρτα του Συμβουλίου ν' ανοίγει, κι ας μη το μαρτυρούσε ούτε στον εαυτό της.

* * *

_«… για το επόμενο έγκλημα. Να τον περιμένεις.»_

* * *

_**Για τον λυκόγατο μου.  
Μακάρι να μη μου ξέφυγαν πολλά λάθη.**_

_**Ένα αρκετά δυσάρεστο γεγονός με έκανε να καθυστερήσω με αυτό το κεφάλαιο και τελικά να το αναρτήσω κάπως… λειψό. Δε νομίζω να το αλλάξω στο μέλλον, πιο πιθανό είναι να το συμπληρώσω. Όπως και να 'χει, συνεχίζω, έχω ακόμα δρόμο μέχρι το τέλος.**_

_**Προς Guest: Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για τη συμβουλή σας :) Ίσως καταφέρω να κάνω πιο εμφανή τη φιλία του Ντάβιν και του ''Ιανού'' στα επόμενα κεφάλαια. Φοβάμαι πως η βιασύνη μου να τον φέρω πίσω δε θα μπορέσει να δικαιολογηθεί πλήρως πριν το τέλος της ιστορίας xD**_


End file.
